Work Troubles
by happie2bme
Summary: Edward works and lives in an old fashioned factory with Alphonse where their overlooker is abusive. What will happen when Colonel Mustang inspects the factory? Parental!RoyEd First fic
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so I want at least 5 reviews to continue. I don't want to continue writing this story if nobody cares about it, and I want feedback to know things that I'm doing right or wrong to make this better for you guys. Critiscism is highly accepted so don't feel shy.

o0o0o0o

The floors where covered with grime, the air had a sickening stench that made my stomach churn. I still haven't gotten completely used to it after all these years.

"Hey! Get back to work, shrimp!" Tony yelled at me.

I quickly went back to work before he decided to give me more than a warning like he usually did. He's in charge of our section of the factory. I hate it when he calls me shrimp instead of my name, Edward, but I wouldn't dare do anything that would make him go after my little brother, Alphonse.

Alphonse and me, we've been here ever since our mother died. Our bastard father left us when we were young. Our mother died from sickness when I was ten, and that bastard didn't even go to her funeral. Without parents, we were forced to live in an orphanage. I always started trouble, so the owner of the orphanage didn't think twice when the factory owners offered to take me off of his hands. I wouldn't go with them unless they took Al, but they didn't mind taking him too.

I wish that I had left Al at the orphanage.

I didn't know what it would be like. Everyday Al and me have to work in this disgusting place with the other kids. The air makes it hard to breathe, and everyone gets sick from it sometime or another. I overheard from the higher-up people that it also hurts our growth, which would explain all of the deformed kids in here. When I look at them, I'm happy that out of Al and me, my height was probably the only thing affected by it. I guess it's because we came in later than some of the other children.

"Elric! Don't say I didn't warn you!" was shouted into my face as Tony punched me in the face. My head whizzed from the unexpected contact as I fell to the floor. I kept silent as he began his routine and started to kick me.  
>"You little freeloader! When I tell yo to get to work, you do it!"<br>I grunted as I heard a loud crack from my torso. Yep, that's another rib broken.  
>"Arrgh! I don't have time for you, brat!" He yelled as he strode away from me.<p>

I levered my self up to a sitting position with my arms, ignoring the old and new pains emitting from my chest. I looked over to where Al was, he had a concerned look on his face. I gave him a grin and a thumbs up to tell him that I was fine; I couldn't have Al worrying over me when he had himself to look after. He gave me a worried smile back and returned to his work. I pushed myself up to get back to work, but stopped when I felt an irony taste in my mouth. I could feel the grimace on my face as I could taste the blood flowing into my mouth. Dammit, now I'll have that disgusting taste in my mouth until I can wash it out after work.

I began working again, constantly annoyed by the gross taste in my mouth. What seemed like a few moments later, I heard Tony's voice over the machines, "Alright! Lunchtime you maggots!" My adrenaline started rushing as I dashed for the bread bucket. Our bastard overlooker finds it funny when we all have to fight for our food. If I didn't get there before the other children, Al would have no food.

I finally stumbled out of the mob of children with three pieces of bread, they looked about equal to three quarters of a loaf. I walked over to Al to give him his share. After the first day here, I told Al that he couldn't participate in that scramble for food; I wouldn't let him.

"Here you go, Al," I said as I held out the two larger pieces of bread.

He gave me a look. "But, brother, it's not fair for you to eat less than I do. You know how I don't like that."

I mentally sighed, wishing that he would just worry about himself, he doesn't need to worry about me. "Al, it's always been like this, why don't you just take it?"

His face looked determined, "Brother, if you're going to be stubborn, at least eat the largest piece! You need it more than I do."

"No, Al I-" I inwardly groaned as I heard my stomach grumble in protest. When was the last I'd eaten? Two days? It doesn't matter, Al won't let me have my way now.

I sighed as took the bread at started to eat it. Al smiled as he took a large bite out of his bread. We both ate quickly, our argument took up a lot of our mealtime.

We just barely finished our food as we heard Tony tell us to get back to work. Everyone hurried to their machines and began working straight away. With the taste of blood weakened from my meal, I zoned out to my working mode, awaiting the day's end.

I was finally brought out of my trance by Tony's booming voice, "Work's over for today, all of you brat's better be in bed by ten or I'll start giving out beatings!"  
>That was all everyone needed to hear as we hurried to our living quarters. Tony wanted all of us to live five per room, but we all agreed with each other that we'd all stay with our families; most of the other children had seven or eight siblings. Eventually, Tony didn't care how we lived as long as we stayed out of his hair.<p>

Me and Al went into our quarters and he sat down on the bed. He yawned and said "Brother, I'm going to go straight to bed tonight."  
>"Alright, I don't think we'll have supper tonight anyway. Those late shifts must be getting to you huh?" Tony rarely fed us anything other that lunch, and lately he's been making us work longer. This is the first night he hasn't kept us late in a while.<p>

"Yeah," Al replied, "I feel like nodding off during work, and we know how dangerous that is."

"You mean Lizzie?" I asked, "Age of six, bones ground to bits; an awful way to go in a place like this." Lizzie, a worker a few years ago, got killed by one of the machines because she fell asleep; went headfirst into it.

"Yeah, Brother, that's why I need to sleep," Al replied.

"Alright, Al, I'll just take a shower and then I'll join you 'kay?"

"Mhmmm, g'night, brother," Al said.

"G'night, Al," I replied. I went into the showering quarters; everyone who lived here had to share it. I got in the shower and turned the water on to a comfortable temperature and began to rinse off my body. We didn't have shampoos or soap, but I like the feeling of the water washing everything away.

I got out of the shower and got dressed into my dirty long-sleeved shirt and shorts and went back to the room. I lay down next to Al; we only have one bed. I closed my eyes and felt sleep take over me.

o0o0o0o

Okay, well that was it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry you guys! I meant to update this a few days ago, but with improv easter plans and school starting again I completely forgot! I just remembered now, I'm actually supposed to be doing homework '^_^ but I thought that it could wait. Well, I've read the reviews and tried fixing up some things. And just to let you guys know, I will continue to update, not at a regualr basis due to finals and such, but I will regardless. The 5 review thing was only for the first chapter because I didn't want to write a lot and find out that no one would even read it, but know that I at least know that people are willing to read this I will continue writing. And I wont update in some crazy time like a whole year 'cause I hate when people do that :( Even though it's not required, I'd still love it if people reviewed, and I now know how other writers on this site feel when they nag people about it :)

And by the way, Al is 14 and Ed is 15 in this story.

Here it is!

o0o0o0o

I groaned as I shifted in bed. My body clock was telling me that it was five, time to get up for work. I sat up and stretched my arms, wincing as my ribs protested my actions. I turned around and started to shake Al with my arm. "Wake up, Al, it's time for work."  
>He groaned as he sat upright and opened his eyes. I smiled at how innocent he looked; it reminded of when we were kids with no worries. It makes me happy that I'm not alone in this place.<p>

"Well let's go, Al" I stood up and began walking towards the work area, glancing behind me to see if my younger brother was in tow; he was. When we got there, I noticed that a lot of the younger children were missing. Confusion crossed my face and I halted as Tony approached us.

"Alright, you two," he snarled, "today, none of the younger children existed, alright? You and your brother are above the age of fifteen. I don't care what the hell you say your age is as long as it's believable. You've both been treated well and fed to your needs. That's all you're allowed to say or punishments will be severe."

"Why do we have to do that?" I let my curiosity overcome me; I had to know what was going on, and by the look on my brother's face he did too.

Tony's face remained in in its scowl, "Because, pipsqueak, some colonel from the military is coming for an inspection."

"Inspection?"

"Yeah, don't get hyped about it. The younger brats are in the closets for the day, which is where you two will go if you don't get to work!"

"Yessir!" Al and I both said at the same time as we hurried to our machines. It's not good to get Tony pissed off so early.

o0o0o0o0o

The creak of the main doors opening caught my attention and made me look up from my work. A tall, dark-haired man in a blue uniform stepped in with a blonde woman behind him. I began working again, remembering Tony's harsh tone when warning Al and I about our behavior earlier. However, I still intended to listen to their conversations.

"Ah, you must be the Colonel, please come in and I'll show you around." Hmph, his voice sounded so kiss-ass, I thought that angry was the only emotion that his voice could handle.

"Don't mind me," a deep male voice, I'm guessing the Colonel's, replied, "I'll just have a look around with my Lieutenant, and I'd like to talk with some of your workers if you don't mind."

"Of course, I hope you find the factory passable for your inspection."

Their conversation ceased after that. The only way I could tell that the two adults were still here were the faint sounds of their footsteps as they looked around the factory. My thoughts wandered as I worked. Would anything happen? Could this do something for Al and me? Could this colonel be our ticket out of here? Could-

"Excuse me."

The Colonel's voice caused me to flinch in surprise as I looked up at him. I didn't even hear him coming.

"Err..., yes?" I asked.

The Colonel smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your work, but I'm Colonel Mustang, and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I stopped my machine and turned so my body was directly facing him. Unfortunately, that bastard Tony's face came into view; he was glaring at me, obviously to remind me to keep my mouth shut.

I sighed and replied, " Fire away, Colonel."(A/N: lololol I made a flame joke :3)

The woman behind him took out a notepad and pen, probably to take notes.

"Alright, what's your name?" he asked.

"Edward," I replied.

"Okay, Edward, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," I lied.

"Eighteen? You're a little short to be eighteen aren't you?" he asked.

I lashed out from instinct, "Don't call me short!"

The Colonel held his hands out in front of him with a playful smile on his face, "Whoa calm down, it was just a question."

"Colonel," the woman behind him began, "don't forget what you're here for."

"I know lieutenant," he replied.

I felt my blood rise to my cheeks from my impulsive retort, so this guy wasn't all business. ...Is this inspection just a joke to him? I felt my posture sag as getting out of this place seemed farther away than ever.

"Hey, you listening?"

His voice interrupted my thoughts, "U-Um, yeah sorry, I zoned out for a sec there."

He looked at me skeptically before he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Well that was an out of the blue question... How should I respond to that?

"Uh...," I quickly flicked my eyes across the room to buy time to think of something. My eyes stopped on Tony, who was still glaring at me. Hmmm, he actually is helpful for once.

"Well, I was thinking about getting back to my job. I like to do as much work as efficiently as possible." That should satisfy him and Tony.

"Well alright," he replied, looks like I'm in the clear. "Don't overwork yourself too hard." he told me as he playfully jabbed me in the ribs with his finger.

I hissed as I winced from the contact to my broken ribs. He perked his eyebrow at my reaction. Shit, shit, shit! How am I gonna cover that up?  
>My body tensed as I looked at him expectantly until he replied, "I'll let you continue with your work Edward," and he and the woman walked away.<br>I sighed with relief as I watched him talk to the other kids. I started up my machine again and began working. That was a close one. I looked up at Tony who had his glare fiercely trained on Mustang's back. I smirked, that bastard deserved the stress that the Colonel was giving him. Mustang caught my attention as he began talking to Al. I smiled as Al was happily chatting away. It's been a while since Al talked to someone in an actual conversation besides me. He seemed to be taking this interrogation better than I did. I wish I could get him to socialize more often, to act more his age. He could if I could get him out of here.

I've taken so much from Al by doing this to him. Does... does he... oh god does he hate me? I... I 've never thought of that before. I've been so concerned and focused on us surviving in this place that... I haven't thought about what Al thinks of me, the horrible older brother that got him stuck here. I felt my eyes sting as tears threatened to spill over. No, no no no I can't cry! Not in front of everyone! I shook my head as if it would shake the tears away. I could feel my sweaty hands trembling as my thoughts plagued me. I brought my head up and looked at Al, he and Mustang were both staring at me. Shit! I'm making a scene! My hands gripped tighter. Damn-

My right hand suddenly slipped from gripping too tightly and fell into the machine. The instantaneous pain was too much to handle as I screamed. I constantly tried to yank my arm out but it was stuck. I heard shouts and footsteps rushing towards me. I couldn't wait for help, the pain was too much. I planted my left foot against the machine to gain more strength to pull my arm out. An intense pain through my body caused my body to violently shake causing my leg to fall into the machine as well.

I felt hands tugging on my body as my arm and leg were ground. The pain was excruciating as I thrashed around screaming. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I could do nothing while my limbs were being devoured by the machine. My body finally disconnected from the machine with a sudden jerk and I yelped in pain as my body hit the floor. My eyes looked towards my arm... so much blood. My eyesight's getting blurry...

"Ed!"

"Edward!"

Someone's calling my name...

I shifted my gaze upwards. Al and Mustang's concerned faces were over me. I heard muffled shouts, my mind couldn't focus on anything. The stinging pain was my only anchor to consciousness.

"Al,... I'm... sorry," was all I was able to say as darkness swallowed me.

o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life has been hectic so I haven't had time to write :( I am currently swamped with homework plus marching band practice, but I thought I should put this chapter up... I'm actually supposed to be doing my homework now '-_- but I will try to get chapters up as soon as possible.

Here it is!

oOoOoOo

My mind is foggy and my head is killing me. That was never a good combination. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids are too heavy. Instead, I tried to figure out what was going on without my eyesight. My right arm and left leg keep stinging, and I have no idea why. There's this annoying beeping noise that only makes my headache worse, and there's this disgusting smell of anesthetic. That would mean that I was in a... hospital? Okay, I needed my eyes open now. With much struggle I finally managed to pry my eyes open. I was right, this was a hospital; no other buildings I know have stark-white ceilings. I pushed my left hand down onto the bed to try to get to an upright position. The weight was too much for one arm, so I reluctantly started to use my stinging right arm. Immediately after trying to use my right arm, I fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with my arm any-

What? N-No, this can't be happening. What kind of a sick joke is this?  
>I began to panic as I stared at my right arm, or the stump that was left of it.<br>I heard the beeping noise grow faster as I began to hyperventilate. I threw the bedsheets off of my legs as I brought them to the hospital floor. I had to find someone who could give me answers! I felt pressure on my right foot as I tried to stand only to crumple to the hard floor. Something ripped off of my chest from my fall that made the beeping noise become one noise. Why the hell did I... no I can't be...  
>I slowly turned my head towards my left leg. That was gone too.<p>

Then I remembered, the factory, the accident, and the horrid sensation of my limbs being ground by a machine.  
>I immediately hunched over and vomited. My limbs were gone, my limbs were fucking gone! I began to dry heave when the contents of my stomach were emptied. I felt lightheaded as I began to run out of air. Between puking and hyperventilating, I couldn't breathe correctly. I heard fast footsteps heading towards my direction accompanied by shouting. I squeezed my eyes tight and began shaking. Suddenly, I felt hands grabbing me. I thrashed around yelling words that I couldn't comprehend at the moment. The hands wouldn't let go of me, and I felt myself panicking even further until I felt a prick at my neck. After that, everything just disappeared as my mind faded into unconsciousness.<p>

oOoOoOo

My head was still pounding, I realized, as I regained consciousness. What I recognized as voices weren't helping my head either. My initial shock from earlier had lessened, and I was able to think more rationally. What would happen now? With missing limbs, it was going to be harder to work to support Al and I. Wait... Al, where was Al? The voices, I assumed, would be able to give me some sort of information that I desired, so I strained my half-functioning ears to listen.  
>"He was...when he woke...," someone who I didn't recognize.<br>"Was...shock?" that voice was familiar, but I can't remember who it is.  
>"Brother...be...alright?" Al, it was Al.<br>With much difficulty, I slowly pried my eyes open. I moved to sit up, but a pair of hands stopped me from doing so.

"Take it easy, Mr. Elric, you're in no condition to be moving around just yet." This person, the unrecognizeable voice, must be the doctor. He was a tall man with short brown hair and glasses.  
>"Where's Al? Where's my little brother?" I demanded an answer.<br>"I'm here, Ed." My gaze sluggishly moved towards the sound for me to see Al coming towards me.  
>"Al," I coughed to clear up my scratchy voice, "I'm sorry for doing this to you..., I-"<br>"Brother, stop it!" Al interrupted, "Why would you ever think that you getting injured would make me mad at you?" I could see his eyes beginning to water, "I was so worried!"  
>I was silent from the relief at hearing Al's words. However, I was still stubborn, "Al, it's cause this will only cause trouble for you, and I'm only making things worse at the factory for you and I by me getting injured."<br>"You don't have to worry about the factory anymore," a third person said. The person walked towards me and I recognized them as Colonel Mustang.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"Your accident quickened the closing of that awful place," my eyes widened as he said this, "It was deemed an unsafe environment for any worker, and we also found younger children to bring in the child labor factor as well." What? Is what he's saying really true? "Tony is actually going to be on trial for how he's been treating you kids, so he shouldn't be bothering you anymore."  
>"See, brother?" Al began, "We don't have to worry about that place or Tony anymore."<br>"That's good," I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Al and I have been in that place for so long, but now we're never going back. I yawned and Al laughed happily. I grinned sheepishly.  
>"You've got to be tired, brother you should probably get some more sleep," Al told me.<br>"Sorry, but before that, I wanted to discuss something with the both of you," the Colonel quickly added.  
>"What is it Colonel Mustang?" Al asked.<br>"Well, all of the local orphanages have been filled with the younger children because they were first priority. The remaining children are supposed to be transferred to farther away orphanages, and with you two being under eighteen, as Al told me, you two would be sent away. Maybe you two would even be separated," I was about to protest, we can't be separated, but he wasn't finished, "but with Edward's injuries," he paused for a moment, "what would you two think about living with me until you get back on your feet?"  
>My heart must've stopped beating for a second from my anxiety of what he was getting at. Did he say... live with him?<br>"Colonel, would you really do that for us?" Al asked. I could hear his voice slightly cracking, he must feel like I do right now.  
>"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious, Alphonse," his voice was sincere, "I partly feel as though it was my fault as well for just popping into your lives, it's the least I can do."<br>"It wasn't your fault, Colonel." My voice was so rough that I almost couldn't believe that it was mine. "But... it's alright with me to be welcomed into your home." I would do anything to keep Al and I close, and with the genuine look of hope in Al's eyes, I could never bring myself to say no.  
>"Me too, Colonel," Al added, "thank you for your generosity."<br>"It' not a problem, Alphonse," the Colonel replied. He looked towards me and said, "I have to talk with the person in charge of this, but you really should go to sleep ,Edward, you look like you need it." He walked out of the room and I felt a warm hand holding mine. My head turned towards the hand's owner. Alphonse smiled at me and said, "Go to sleep brother, I won't go anywhere."  
>I finally let my heavy eyelids slowly begin to close. Despite all that happened, I felt slightly giddy as the new information was completely processed by my drugged mind. Even if it was with this man, Al and I are safe from Tony, and we are still together as we've always been. I felt a small smile on my face before my pain medication forced me into a drug induced sleep.<p> 


End file.
